Sadie Anderson
Biography Not much is known about Sadie's childhood, when she was 16 she lived in the East End of London with her mother (who was an alcoholic) and Sadie took interest into a woman named Doe, who was a 40 year old lesbian. In Series 1 Episode 2 Frankie first meets Sadie when she is in a book store, Sadie is looking at books and when she steals them Frankie pursues her. Frankie meets Sadie later on in a Coffee bar and the two return to Frankie's flat where they have sex, the next morning Sadie has left and taken Becky's expensive necklace. Frankie arranges to meet with Sadie and retrieves the necklace, as well as seduces Sadie again. Sadie becomes Frankie's girlfriend and Sadie invites Frankie to stay with her at one of her customers flats, Sadie and Frankie wreck havoc in the place and almost destory the place. But a cleaner finds them and Sadie and Frankie are arrested and later bailed out by Cat's girlfriend Sam, later on at a suprise birthday bash for Tess Frankie admits she loves Sadie, but Sadie realizes that is a lie and tells Frankie she is leaving as Frankie loves Cat more and Sadie departs. Sadie later returns in Series 2, while Frankie is sitting in a park she sees Sadie reading a book across the park and approaches her, Frankie demands to know why Sadie hasn't returned any of her calls and Sadie reveals that the firm she worked for sacked her, for giving Frankie and Tess a cheap rent on their house. Later on Frankie arranges to meet with Sadie and they put the past behind them and decide to just be friends, Frankie offers Sadie to live at her and Tess's flat and she agrees to. Sadie becomes a new resident in the flat and attempts to find a job, Sadie lands a job working as a waitress inside a posh restaurant but she decides to quit the job. Sadie starts working as a receptionist at an art gallery owned by a lesbian couple Lauren and Joe, Lauren and Sadie begin an affair together and fall in love. Sadie thinks her life is becoming better than she anticipated it to be and she is deeply saddened by Frankie's sudden exit, when Sadie turns up at a dinner between Lauren and Joe's clients Lauren is angry with Sadie for stealing an expensive watch from the clients and fires her, Sadie leaves upset and alone. Sadie breaks into the art gallery and steasl thousands of pounds and breaks an expensive vase, an old friend of Sadie's turns up and Sadie and her friend drive off in a car. Personality Adventuress , rebellious , rude, stubborn, caring Relationships Frankie Alan Lauren Lexy Price she tells Her that tess fancied her her from the start, she knew that since she complimented her bum a few times she almost kissed her if her if she didn't have less time on her hands Tess Roberts " you and frankie will look cute in bed" trivia : she is mainly a pervert< as she checks out bums and lifts up skirts and has glimpses of knickers : when she fancied Frankie, she pulled her jeans half way down and pulled down her knickers to catch her attention, it only catched tess's ; she punched lexi after hearing she betrayed tess Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:LGBT Character Category:Lesbian Category:Saleswoman